


The CopyCAT

by The_Fan_2000



Series: The Adventures of Ladybug and Cat Noir [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fan_2000/pseuds/The_Fan_2000





	The CopyCAT

Lucky for me today was Saturday, which means I didn't have to worry about being late for school. This weekend was different than any other weekend though. Today there was an artist who sculpted something very special for our heroes LadyBug and Cat Noir. I was hoping to see Ivan there but like his usual schedule he would be in bed sleeping. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on my door. "I'll get it!" I shouted as I ran towards the door. Unlocking the locks and finally opening the door to reveal Alya standing there with her phone. "Did you forget that today is they reveal the Ladybug and Cat Noir sculpture?" She asks while showing me the time on her phone. I gave her an oops smile and she quickly grabs my hand and starts to run but I quickly stop her so I can lock my door. We ran down the street, all the way to the park. There we saw a crowd of people waiting for Ladybug and Cat Noir to show up. Then Ayla's phone starts to ring and she pulls it out of her pocket and looks at it. "Its Marinette, I'll be back in a little while" She said before running off. leaving me with the responsibility to get every second recorded to put up on her blog. Ever since we met she's always wanted me to be her assistant to help her with her blog since I was there when Ivan got turned into Stoneheart. Everyone ended up waiting for about 15 minutes before Cat Noir showed up, not wanting to miss a single second I started recording and that's when Alya showed up. "Not missing anything interesting I hope." She teased, I smiled at her "Not really Cat Noir just showed up. I'm wondering where Ladybug is, its not like her to miss an event especially if it's about thanking her." I said sighing. Alya touched my shoulder, "Don't worry, she'll show up. I know it" She says as she touched her head with her finger. We waited over half an hour for Ladybug but she was a no show and Cat Noir took this opportunity to sign autographs and take pictures with loyal fans. "Ok everyone its getting late we should reveal the sculpture." He said grabbing the cloth but quickly got interrupted. "Sir please can we wait just a minute more." The Artist begs but the mayor shakes his head 'No' as he pulls off the cloth revealing the sculpture. That clearly disappointed him. Being a big fan of Ladybug and making her this sculpture, he just wanted her autograph. "Alright Ricardo, I've got to post this on my blog. Ladybug no show? Artist crushed about not meeting his hero" She says moving her hands in a dramatic way. "Alright Alya see you tomorrow" I say waving her goodbye as she walks off waving back. I see Cat Noir try and comfort him but that doesn't make it better as he brushes his hand off his shoulder and madly storms off bumping into me before grumbling all the way to his car. Cat Noir quickly jumps away as everyone else leaves as well. I feel a hand touch my shoulder. I turn around and see its Ivan. "Did I miss something important?" he says as he notices the sculpture of Ladybug and Cat Noir "Wow this is amazing" He says making his way to it, admiring every angle of it. "Yeah it was made by a very talented artist who apparently has a crush on Ladybug, he got so hurt that she didn't come and not even the great Cat Noir could cheer him up" I say approaching the statue. "I feel bad for the poor guy, he was really looking forward to finally meeting her." I said as I put my hand on the statue. "Hey I got an idea" Ivan said as he walked away from the statue. Confused I followed him. "Why don't we honor him by going to the Museum of Art" He said pointing at it. That was the sweetest thing he could've thought of "Aw Ivan, thats a perfect idea" I said. He offered his hand to me, I smiled and took his hand in mine and we walked to the Art Museum. We ended up spending almost an a hour there. We planned to leave once we saw the Mona Lisa but we got distracted by all the different works of art. I noticed flashing cameras, I didn't believe my eyes at first but it was really Cat Noir. Something was off though, I've never seen him with a lollipop stick in his mouth before but if I can remember correctly I know exactly who did have a lollipop stick. It was Leo, the guy who made the sculpture of Ladybug and Cat Noir but why was he dressed like Cat Noir? Oh no this can only mean one thing, He's been Akumatized. Maybe Cat Noir didn't try to cheer him up but somehow made Leo think that him and Ladybug was going out. He must've gotten so jealous that an Akuma found and transformed him, He was making his way to the Mona Lisa. I stepped in the way "I don't think so, You may have everyone else fooled but I know you're not the real Cat Noir" I said as I stretched out my arms to guard the painting. He smiled before his tripped and kicked me into a wall. Everything got fuzzy then I heard the guard yell "Hey buddy you can't do that to people." That didn't help because he ended up on the floor against the wall like I was. Everyone started gasping as they took pictures and videos of Cat Noir and his violent behavior "This picture is the cat's meow" He said right before he left the Museum "Ricardo are you ok" Ivan said as he helped me up. "Yeah" I said trying to walk but was a little wobbly, Ivan quickly grabbed me and put my arm around his shoulder and helped me home that day. I opened the door, luckily my Mom stayed at the office late for weekends so she didn't have to worry about me. Ivan helped me to my bed and I laid down. He started to leave but I stopped him "Can you stay? just for tonight? the bed is big enough for the two of us. He smiled "I'm going to let my parents know that I'm staying over." He said as he went into the hallway. I texted Alya 'Alya I got a story for your blog and its big' and she quickly replies 'Bigger News than Cat Noir stealing the Mona Lisa?' and I text her back 'There's a guy named Leo who has an Art Gallery nearby, I know he's behind this' she responded confused 'How?' I replied 'Alya, He's been Akumatized. Hes the fake Cat Noir that stole the Mona Lisa' she texts back 'Wow that is big news, text me the location and I'll see if this is true' I texted her the location and put my phone under my pillow. As soon as I did that the door opened and Ivan look disappointed "Neither of my parents are picking up, sorry it took so long." He says as he sits on my bed. "Its ok" I said wincing and putting my hand on my back. Ivan lays down with me and cuddles me. Being close to his body was so comforting that I feel asleep next to him. Getting up the next morning was the worse, My back was sore. I tried getting up trying not to wake up Ivan. Quickly slipping off the bed I made my way to the shower, My mom said if I ever get hurt that I should take a warm shower to ease the pain. Once again she was right because my back wasn't in pain anymore. I get dressed and then head downstairs to make breakfast. I made pancakes and Toast'N'Eggs. My mom's favorite, I love cooking especially if it was for others. My Mom is a hard worker and she cooks every day of the week but I get to cook on the weekends. As soon as I put the pans in the sink I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Goodmorning" Ivan said sleepily. I giggle "Good Morning sleepyhead, breakfast is ready" I said as he hugged me tighter. "You're so warm, I don't want to stop hugging you" he said before finally letting me go and sitting down at the table. I kiss his forehead before sitting right next to him. I turn on the news. "In today's news. Cat Noir cleared his name and helped stop this so called 'copycat'" she said as she did bunny ears with her fingers. I turned off the TV, pulling out my phone to check Alya's Blog. Not surprising how her videos hit over 20,000 views every time. I put my phone away as I finished my breakfast, cleaning up the dishes and washing them I got ready to go outside. "Any plans on what we're going to do today?" I ask while looking at Ivan. "I thought we could go on a walk and the stargaze when it night" He said as he tried to hide that he was blushing. I smile "You're even cuter when you try to hide when you're blushing." I say as I kissed him on the cheek. That caught him off guard but he smiled and kissed me on the lips


End file.
